Leather and Ice
by RavenChristina
Summary: Elsanna AU in which they are not sisters. Anna has a crush on the really cute girl Elsa at the coffee shop. Imagine her surprise when at a local kinky event she runs into said girl. BDSM CONTENT AHOY.
1. Chapter 1

So it was requested on tumblr that I put up my story on somewhere other than tumblr. So here it is. WARNING: ALL ACTIVITY OF A BDSM NATURE IS BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING ADULTS.

* * *

"And I'm saying Dr. Storm is crazy for assigning us that stupid play to read over the weekend," Anna huffed as she glanced over at her best friend.

Kristoff just laughed, Sven loping along at his side. "You're just mad because you have to do homework that you don't want to do."

She rolled her eyes, "You could just agree with me instead of being difficult."

They made it to the crosswalk and Sven stood up on his hind paws to push the button so they could cross the street. As they waited, Anna sighed again, leaning against Kristoff. "At least tomorrow is Friday."

Kristoff nodded as they crossed the street, Sven walking beside them. "So… are we going to the party on Saturday?"

Anna's mood changed instantly. "Hell yes we're going!" She said, racing to the door of the coffee shop and holding it open. "No way in hell we aren't going to go."

Kristoff groaned as he went inside, Sven trotting up to the counter and waiting for the two of them. "Great."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Anna punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"besides, you know if I go by myself and end up dead, my mom will kill you," She sing-song-ed. "Also, you know you want to go."

Kristoff opened his mouth to protest when he was interrupted. "Hi guys."

Elsa had watched the two of them come into the coffee shop, her eyes never leaving Anna as she teased and cuddled up to Kristoff. She supposed she'd be jealous if she didn't know that Anna and Kristoff had been best friends as long as she'd known them. She hoped she was better at hiding her crush on the younger girl than he was though. "What can I get you?"

"The usual," Anna said dramatically, hanging off of Kristoff's arm. "It has been a long day and I need my fix."

Elsa laughed as she rang up them up. "A large hot chocolate and a large coffee with a shot of espresso – that'll be eight twenty five."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow as Anna waved at Elsa and bounced off to find them a seat, Sven barking happily. "You know, I know for a fact that you only charge us half price."

Elsa laughed again, "it's fine Kristoff. I remember what it was like to be a broke undergrad. Not that being a broke graduate student isn't much different, despite what they tell you. I'll have it ready in a minute." She took the money from him, gave him his change and set about to making their order.

Kristoff sat down, taking out his phone and checking his messages when Sven whimpered. He looked down at the massive bloodhound, and then up at Anna, who was gazing longingly at Elsa, a dreamy look on her face. He rolled his eyes and coughed, "Ask for her number already!"

Anna sat bolt upright, almost knocking her phone onto the ground. "W-What?"

"You like her. You've done nothing but stare at her since we got here. You've been crushing on her since the start of term, and you still won't ask for her number. It's November now!"

"Kris," Anna groaned, "Please don't. You've been saying that for months now. How do I even know she likes girls? Let's not forget my track record from high school."

"So you fell for some straight girls and got burned," Kristoff said, using the same old argument he used every time Anna's crush was brought up. "We're in college now! People are more open than they are back home. What's the harm in asking? The worst thing she could say is no."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Anna grumbled as she glanced back at the blonde. "She's so perfect," she gushed a moment later, and Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Then just ask her already, or I'll do it for you!"

Anna's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't."

He grinned dangerously. "Oh, I would."

Before Anna could threaten him, Elsa called out that their order was ready. Anna huffed as Kristoff got up and went over to the counter, taking the drinks from the blonde. He got caught up in a conversation with Elsa and Olaf, the sweet guy who worked in the back. Anna sighed and looked over at Sven, who thumped his tail.

"It's not that easy Sven," she said to the dog as she reached over and rubbed his velvety ears. "I mean, Kristoff hasn't ever had any trouble with girls. I guess being a boy helps with that." She glanced over at the three again and sighed. "Besides, Elsa probably isn't even a little bi-curious. She seems pretty straight laced to me. I should probably just give up and move on."

Sven woofed softly, and Anna laughed. "Yeah, you're right Sven. Let's not worry about that right now."

Kristoff came back to their table and sat down, handing Anna her large hot chocolate. "All right, let's get that play out – we might as well get started."

Anna groaned, but opened her back pack and pulled out her copy.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa dug for her keys in her pocket, phone cradled to her left ear. "That's beside the point Merida," she said as she found them and unlocked front door, balancing the bags of the groceries in her arms. "I mean seriously, she's probably vanilla and is not into girls."

"You say that about every girl Elsa—no Jack, I don't want any of the eggs – and you've said that about every girl since Esmeralda," the girl on the other line said. The feisty redhead with the thick accent was one of Elsa's best friends from their undergrad days, and had called Elsa when she was on her way from home from work.

"I do not," Elsa said defensively, turning on the lights and setting the groceries on the counter. She leaned back and ran a hand through her bangs, sighing. "I just… you know, it still hurts."

"Elsa," Merida said softly, "it's been a year, almost. You've got to move on."

"It's just… hard, okay? I mean, I thought she'd be as broken up about it as I was. But no, she went off after a month and found a new top." Elsa sighed again. "Did you hear them talking at the last munch about Phoebus collaring her?"

"No, I didn't, and that doesn't matter Elsa. You know it doesn't. I told you that you should have taken a break from the – Jack, use olive oil, okay – a break from the scene—"

"And you know I couldn't do that." Elsa glanced over at the bags and sighed. "Look, I got to go. Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course we are, that is if Jack doesn't burn down the apartment. Just ask for her number already!"

"_Good night_, Merida," Elsa said, rolling her eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night luv. Jack says good night too!"

Elsa hung up and sighed a third time. Another night in an empty apartment.


End file.
